Safe and Sound
by MercuryStars
Summary: Harry Potter has a secret. That secret would be his eight-year-old adopted daughter, Alyssa Lily Potter. When Harry returns from another semester at Hogwarts to find bruises on his little girl he knows he can't leave her alone there anymore and decides to take her to Hogwarts with him. Some people take issue but Harry's new found friends and family will always help the two out.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter (obviously) and am making absolutely no money off of this._

 **A/N-** **Hey everybody, this is a story which wasn't originally mine but I adopted it!** **(Yes, I got permission).**

"Direct Speech" 'Thoughts' _Flashback_

Chapter 1

* * *

"Harry! Daddy...Daddy, wake up!" a small voice called out, waking the exhausted Harry from his sleep.

Groggily lifting his head, Harry blinked a few times, before propping himself up on his elbows and tiredly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Once they had adjusted to the dim light shining in through the window, Harry saw the small girl in front of him, her waist length strawberry blonde hair covering her face slightly, but not enough that he couldn't see her emerald eyes, much like his own, filled with unshed tears.

Seeing this Harry sat up properly, quickly grabbing the small eight-year-old girl and wrapping his arms around her protectively. Mumbling to her as he gently rocked her back and forth.

"What's wrong little Alyssa?" He whispered kindly as she cuddled deeper into his safe hold.

Alyssa's shoulders tensed slightly as she gazed up at him, "The Dursley's were talking about me again."

Harry had told her as soon as she could fully understand, which was quite early on as she was incredibly bright, about Petunia and Vernon being her birth parents but also that it didn't matter, as he was her real dad, now and forever.

"They were talking about how I look too much like you and that if I don't look like them they'll have no reason to keep me! Are they right?" she asked, voice shaking, "can they get rid of me now? Just because that gross drink made me all yours?"

Harry immediately began stroking the girl's hair in comfort. It was true. Originally Alyssa Lily Potter had been the product of Harry's whale of an Uncle and horse-faced Aunt, but since the day she was born she hadn't fit in and so Harry had always cared for her like a father.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Stupid brat!" Harry heard his Uncle shout as he stormed into the house, "Making us spend my hard earned money, just so she could be born!"_

 _Harry looked up from his work in the back garden to see Vernon Dursley walking, more like waddling, towards him, a tiny pink bundle in his arms._

 _"Boy!" Vernon yelled stopping halfway across the yard, "This is your responsibility. I don't care what you do with it, keep it, kill it, use it as a plaything when you're older," Vernon smirked at that, whilst Harry shivered, "just keep it out of my way!"_

 _Harry scrambled to his feet as Vernon carelessly threw the bundle in his direction, only just managing to catch it. Looking inside he saw a small pale face surrounded by light blonde hair and blue eyes. The second the day old baby turned her attention to Harry the crying stopped immediately._

 _"What's her name?" Harry called quickly before Vernon had the chance to close the door._

 _"Didn't name the thing," he grumbled, "not my job."_

 _Harry looked once more at the infant unable to take his eyes away from her face and knew right then that though he was merely a child himself at seven, he wouldn't leave this poor girl nameless and unloved._

 _"Alyssa," he smiled softly to himself, "Alyssa Lily Potter"_

 _The baby smiled at him._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Harry, now fifteen and at the end of the school year, had snuck into Knockturn Alley, knowing he could buy the potion he needed with no questions asked. He was worried Alyssa wouldn't want to take it, but after seeing her when he got back from Hogwarts last year, he knew he couldn't allow her to remain a part of the Dursley family any longer.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Harry quickly made his way back to number four Private Drive, after making stops at both Gringotts and a questionable store where he purchased a Blood Adoption Potion, his blood already added. The stop at Gringotts insured his ability to adopt Alyssa when he returned. Only if she wanted him to, that is. Harry was slightly troubled by the thought of his little girl not wanting him to care for her any longer. Arriving at the house he spent his summers in Harry realized his worries were for nothing. There, on the porch stoop sat his petite charge bouncing as she saw the knight bus near._

 _Harry hopped off the bus with his trunk and waited for it to turn and vanish before grasping his girl in his arms hugging her tight._

 _"You were late Harry," Alyssa whispered into his shirt grasping him tighter._

 _"Sorry little one," Harry apologized pulling back to look in her eyes, "it won't happen again" Harry grinned when Alyssa spoke back, "Pinkie Promise?" Nodding he linked their little fingers, "Pinkie Promise."_

 _Harry hugged her again, tighter than last time, only to pull back when she gasped in pain._

 _"What's wrong?" Harry demanded as he pulled completely back._

 _When he received no answer he pulled her oversized shirt up to her ribs and spun her around to look at her back. He couldn't hold back his growl when he saw her back covered in bruises and welts, obviously made by a belt._

 _After questioning Alyssa about the bruises he found the Vernon had placed them on her back after turning Aunt Marge's dog bright pink in anger and fear. Harry had made his decision immediately and had Alyssa sign her name on the adoption papers before pricking her finger for a drop of blood. The effects of the potion took effect immediately and there were noticeable changes. Her thin blonde hair had transformed into a beautiful, thick strawberry blonde, still down to her waist but the most prominent change was to her eyes which were once a mild blue, were now a bright, shining Emerald, Avada Kedavra green, just like Harry and Lily's._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Harry knew that this year he would not leave Privet Drive without Alyssa; that somehow he would bring her with him to Sirius' and then to Hogwarts, even if she was three years too young. Her sleeping, tearstained face only further cemented that plan.

'No', Harry thought to himself, 'she will be safe and she will be loved, and she will be at Hogwarts, no matter what.'

Alyssa subconsciously nestled deeper into Harry's arms.

Yes. He would keep her safe.

* * *

 **A** / **N2-** **Hey so things won't be focussed on the canon at all and won't really follow the events of the books or movies. Alyssa is a muggle born. Just thought I'd let you know. Peace Out.**

 **PS- Conditional Surrender is the one who came up with the awesome original concept btw, go check out some of there other works!**

- _MercuryStars_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Direct Speech" 'Thoughts' _Flashback_ Dreams 

* * *

"Kill the spare!" a raspy voice commanded. Harry shook in his sleep, tossing and turning. "Avada Kedavra!" Worm tail shouted, his wand pointed at Cedric. Harry couldn't breathe, couldn't move as pain shot through his scar, couldn't even move as Cedric was killed right in front of him. "Cedric! CEDRIC, NO!"

"Cedric!" Harry jolted awake, barely suppressing the scream he knew would get him beaten.

"Daddy! Daddy-Harry, its ok, it's ok, it's just a dream, it's just a dream, you're alright daddy! I promise..." Alyssa mumbled, attempting to soothe her father, running a hand through his hair as he usually did for her when she was upset. Harry hugged his daughter tightly, trying hard to focus on her and push the memories of Cedric and the graveyard out of his mind.

* * *

"Park, papa, park!" Alyssa squealed as Harry attempted to keep up with her as she bounded down the stairs.

"Alyssa," Harry said sternly finally taking the girl by her shoulders, "first off it's Harry in public, and second sit down so I can brush your hair."

Alyssa huffed crossing her arms, "I want to call you papa or Daddy all the time! Not just when we're alone!" Harry sighed and gently pushed the girl into a sitting position on the stair landing. Carefully he began to brush out her hair, gently releasing the soft waves from their knotted prison.

"Alley Cat," Harry murmured as he heard Vernon get into his car for work, "The Dursleys would barely let you out and into the backyard, it took ten different types of cake in order to convince them to let you come to the park in the first place. Calling me Papa or Daddy would only cause gossip and they will never let you out again." Alyssa's eyes went wide and she bobbed her head up and down.

"NO! I'll be good," she whisper-shouted as to not anger Petunia with her voice, "I'll be good Da-," Alyssa stopped and began again slowly, "I'll be good...Harry."

Harry smiled affectionately at the young girl wishing he could always be Papa, "Only in public," He said attempting to make her smile, "and we look enough alike that you could call me big brother."

Alyssa beamed up at him and reached for his hand, "To the park now, big brother!" she said insistently. Harry grasped her hand in his own. "Park it is then."

"Higher pa- brother! Higher!" Alyssa urged as Harry pushed her on the swing at the almost completely destroyed park. The one furthest away from Privet Drive, yet still affected by Dudley and his gang. Harry smiled, a rare occurrence for him these days, yet something Alyssa could always manage to make him do.

"Alright, alright," He conceded pushing the swing slightly higher, "so pushy." Alyssa stopped swinging her legs and looked at him, "not like them!" she shouted, looking at him in horror. Harry could see tears forming in her eyes and stopped the swing to pick her up and give her comfort knowing exactly who "they" were.

"No sweetie," he cooed taking her place on the swing set, "I'm joking, your nothing like them, nothing like Dudley, you're a Potter you know, never were a Dursley, never will be a Dursley" Harry wanted to curse the whole family for making his girl fear the very thought of them.

"What's this? Is Harry got a girlfriend? A little young don't you think?" a voice easily recognized by both as Dudley Dursley himself.

"What are you doing here? Finnish beating up a six-year-old?" Harry shot back sarcastically.

"This one deserved it." Dudley said walking closer as Harry rolled his eyes, "But if you have a new girlfriend what would Cedric think?" Alyssa felt Harry stiffen and she wrapped her arms tighter around him in a show of support and comfort.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Dudley taunted, "Cedric! No, don't kill Cedric. Was Cedric your boyfriend? Why don't you go cry to your parents instead of waking me up every night, having to get comfort from an eight-year-old? Oh wait, where are your parents?" Dudley continued as the sky began to grow dark, "Are they dead? Are mummy and daddy dead? Is Cedric dead?" The sky turned black as Harry stood, setting Alyssa on the ground and rushing up to Dudley, wand ready. Alyssa watched as Dudley paled at the sight of Harry's wand pointed at him.

"You can't do the freaky stuff at home, mum said so," Dudley stuttered as his gang laughed.

"Get him Big D!" one of them shouted. The wind began to pick up and harry shoved his wand into his pocket to grab Alyssa easily lifting her into his arms. At eight years old Alyssa was still barely taller than a five-year-old and even lighter too, due to the lack of food she was given growing up, Harry hoped that going to Hogwarts would fix her up.

"Stop this!" Dudley yelled as his gang ran away.

"I'm not doing it!" Harry answered squeezing Alyssa closer to his chest. Any other time Alyssa would laugh and squirm to be put down but now she only hid her face into his shoulder, shuddering from the sudden the cold, her light summer dress not helping keep her warm. After looking at each other Dudley and Harry began to run, his gang had already taken off, Alyssa still clinging to Harry as they went. Quickly they found a tunnel to get out of the cold. The tunnel was dark and covered in graffiti, but it seemed safe enough. Harry put Alyssa onto the ground, but she knew something was wrong and grasped onto his leg, burying her face in it. Harry looked down at her confused by her actions, Alyssa was always an independent girl this behaviour was not normal.

"What's wrong Aly-" The rainwater that had blown into the tunnel began to turn into ice and Harry felt the happiness begin to leave him. Eyes wide he shoved Alyssa toward Dudley and instructed him to take her and run; as the last syllable left his lips, Harry was thrown against the wall, a cold, skeleton-like hand around his neck. He felt his breath leaving him as the dementor began to suck out his happiness.

'As long as Alyssa gets out,' Harry thought full of hope.

A child's scream broke that hope and Harry began to fight back harder, pulling his wand from his pocket and pointing it at the dementor holding him up. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted, a bright blue light emanated from his wand and shot at the dementor, throwing it away from him. Falling to the ground Harry reached for his wand and looked around for Dudley and Alyssa, seeing the two of them laying on the floor together, a dementor hovering above them switching between Dudley and Alyssa, the latter screaming in pain and repeating "Sir no, I'm sorry!" over and over.

It broke Harry's heart and for a second he thought of leaving Dudley to fend for himself but quickly dispelled the thought and threw the glowing orb at the other dementor. As soon as it was gone Harry ran to the child's side and held her to his chest, his heart still beating with adrenaline.

"M'kay, Pap-Harry," she mumbled

"Its Papa, whenever you want it to be darling," Harry said stroking her hair.

"We need to move." an elderly voice sounded from behind them. Harry whipped around his wand already pointed at whoever spoke. Seeing it was Mrs Figg, Harry hastily began to shove his wand into his pocket but was once again interrupted.

"Don't put your wand away," Mrs Figg scolded, "they might come back." Mrs Figg reached for Alyssa and lifted her into her arms before nodding towards a confused Dudley.

"We need to get you home." As they walked Mrs Figg explained that Harry had been being watched since Voldemort's return.

"I haven't however, heard anything about this child," she said looking at Alyssa who was asleep in her arms, "who is she?"

"My daughter," Harry answered shortly.

Mrs Figg was taken aback, "You're much too young to have a child!"

"It's a long story, one which I do not feel like telling," Harry answered shortly. He took Alyssa from Mrs Figg's arms and hefted Dudley further into his arm before opening the front door to the house.

"Duddykins, is that you?" Petunia called from the living room where she sat watching the news. Harry winced at the sound of her voice, hoping he could have just dropped Dudley on the couch and took Alyssa up to bed. Walking into the room Petunia looked up expecting to see just Dudley but instead saw a sleeping girl, Harry and an extremely shaken Dudley.

"Vernon! Come quickly!" She shouted reaching to push Dudley into a chair. Harry took his chance and laid Alyssa on the couch slipping a blanket over her body. She didn't even stir.

"Who did this to you?" Harry heard Vernon ask, more like demand, unsure of when he came into the room. Dudley lifted a hand and pointed to Harry.

"How dare you?! You finally did it!" Vernon shouted, making Alyssa whimper, "you finally drove him crazy!'

"We need to get Dudders to the hospital!" Petunia insisted. An owl swooped into the room dropping a letter onto Alyssa's lap and began talking, effectively arousing her from sleep.

"Dear Mr Potter,

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12th.

Hoping you are well,

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper Use of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic."

Harry stood shocked. How was he going to protect Alyssa now? "Justice!" Vernon announced, before going outside to sneak Dudley into the car without suspicion.

What was he going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm going to make it so that Harry and Tonks already kind of know each other, meeting in between books or movies or whatever.**

Chapter 3

* * *

Alyssa's eyes snapped open. Someone, or something, was in the house with them. She knew it couldn't be the Dursley's as they were all still at the hospital, worrying about Dudley's mental state. It should have been just her and Harry. "Daddy. Daddy! Papa, wake up!" Alyssa begged, pushing against Harry's arms, which were wrapped tightly around her. Harry shifted in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Sleep." Harry's mumbled command was heard in Alyssa's right ear.

"Papa, no! You've got to wake up! I heard something! Someone's here!" Alyssa said in protest from her spot on the small bed, becoming more scared and frustrated. Harry's eyes snapped open and he jumped up, pushing Alyssa behind him as he listened for any noise. Like Alyssa, he knew that the Dursleys were still at the hospital and wouldn't be returning until later that morning, allowing time for the doctors to run more tests on Dudley's state of mind. Therefore, no one, except the father and daughter, should be in the home. Despite this fact, Harry heard a distinct yelp as the Dursleys umbrella stand hit the floor with a loud crash and a feminine voice angrily mumbled, "Silly muggles," from downstairs.

The Gryffindor lifted Alyssa from her spot on the bed and settled her onto his back, effectively giving her a piggyback ride, as he edged closer to the source of the voice below. Alyssa made an indignant whine in protest, as soon as Harry had awoken she had already begun to fall back asleep. "Shh," Harry murmured, "I just want you with me in case we're being taken somewhere, I'm not leaving you alone again, not with them."

Alyssa sighed sleepily. On a normal occasion the thought of meeting Harry's friends would make her face light up in anticipation, yet at two in the morning, the only thing Alyssa cared about was snuggling further into Harry and getting back to sleep. Harry shook his head and snuck down the stairs, slightly shifting his hold on Alyssa.

* * *

"Wotcher Har-" Tonks started loudly but was quickly shushed when the small girl on Harry's back came into view.

"Who is she?" Remus Lupin asked, coming to stand on the left of Tonks. Harry mumbled her identity under his breath, to quiet for the other wizards in the room to understand.

"Speak up boy!" A man who Harry assumed to be the real Mad-eye Moody commanded.

Harry sighed, sending Moody a slight glare for being so loud, before speaking, "Her name is Alyssa. Alyssa Lily Potter." Harry ignored the gasps that sounded from around the room. "She's my daughter." Silence engulfed the room after his announcement.

Mad-eye was the first to regain his senses, "You have a lot of explaining to do," Harry winced at the seriousness in his voice, "but you can explain to everyone at once as soon as we get to headquarters."

Remus was the next to recover, "Yes. Come along Harry." Remus grasped Harry's forearm and said, "You'll ride with me, that way you can hold onto her." He motioned to Alyssa.

"My stuff," Harry protested as he was taken through the front door of the Dursleys home, "Its still under the stairs. And Alyssa has nothing to wear!" Lupin ignored his protests and brought him over to a broom settled against the white fence of the Dursleys yard.

"We already have your things," the werewolf explained, grasping the broom and helping Harry get settled behind him, "I know you have your wand in your pocket," he continued as they began to rise into the sky, " and Molly has some old clothes of Ginny's that we can resize to fit the little one." Harry rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on Alyssa as they began to move across the night sky of Surrey. It was still early. Alyssa was tired, he was tired and he had a long, lengthy, explanation ahead of him, might as well shut up and enjoy the view. After a few hours in the sky, Harry and the others reached a long row of townhouses. Alyssa had awoken about an hour before they landed and was now taking everything in awe.

* * *

"Can the girl read?" Moody's gruff voice startled both Harry and Alyssa as they tiredly climbed off the broom. Harry nodded in reply, covering Alyssa's mouth before she could make some witty remark in return. Alyssa huffed but stayed quiet after a look from Harry. Moody grunted and handed a paper to Harry, with instructions to memorize it but not to say it out loud. Unrolling the piece of paper, Harry knelt down to Alyssa's height and passed it to her so that she could also read the faded print.

Staring at it for a moment, Alyssa silently mouthed the words; The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London. Giving herself, and Harry, a sharp nod when she was done. Once Harry had looked over it and double checked Alyssa had too, looked up to give Moody a sceptical look after noticing that there was no number twelve on either side of the gasped and tugged Harry's sleeve to get his attention. Harry looked to where Alyssa was pointing only to see numbers 11 and 13 separating from one another to form another house in between them. The muggles not seeming to notice the earthquake like feeling the movement caused.

"Welcome," Remus said formally, "to the order of the Phoenix headquarters." Alyssa smiled brightly at Remus and he looked down at her and smiled back, curiously yet fondly. Harry shook his head at the two and began walking up to the door of the house. Well, he thought, can't put off the storytelling for too long.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter (obviously) and am making absolutely no money off of this._

"Direct Speech" 'Thoughts'

A/N- Guys, I honestly don't know why I've been putting off uploading this for so long. So anyway, all I can say is sorry and I truly do hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

* * *

Harry stopped at the front door, hesitating only for a moment before lifting Alyssa onto his hip, making her wrap her arms around his neck loosely. Remus looked on in mild shock at the way Harry handled the toddler, he assumed she was around three or four, as he was just a child himself.

Harry sighed making Alyssa's wrap her arms tighter around his neck. Alyssa did not fully understand what they were about to face, but she did at least know that her daddy didn't like it. Harry placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open, only to be greeted by a wand between his eyes. Startled but not unthinking, Harry turned Alyssa's body out of the line of attack.

"Oh Harry, it's just you," He heard Molly Weasley's relief filled voice say.

Harry glanced up almost scared of what her reaction would be to Alyssa, only to realize his fear was in vain, she was already turning away and walking towards the kitchen, not even noticing the little one held defensively in his arms. Harry didn't relax his hold on Alyssa, even though she was wiggling to be put down. Harry shot her a look and she quickly stopped moving opting to instead pout in silence.

"Harry Potter," Harry turned at the male voice, smiling when he saw who it was that had spoken.

"Sirius," Harry half whispered in disbelief before setting Alyssa on the ground, holding onto her hand tightly and leading the way into Sirius's arms. Harry hugged Sirius warmly, with one arm, using the other to keep Alyssa in place at his side.

"The meeting just ended. I would ask what you have been up to but," Sirius nodded to Alyssa, "I see you've been busy-" He held his hand up at Harry's protest, "explain it in the kitchen, you both look entirely too thin." Although he was smiling as he led the pair towards the kitchen, both Harry and Alyssa caught the flash of concern in his eyes.

Harry refrained from rolling his own eyes at Sirius's mothering, yet he did the same to Alyssa after every year after Hogwarts. Instead, he nodded his assent and plucked Alyssa from the ground once more, ignoring her groan of protest.

* * *

When they entered the crowded kitchen everyone turned to greet Harry, but the words never left their mouths after they caught sight of the child in his arms.

"Whoa-"

"Harry-"

"Who'd you-?"

"Go knock-"

"Up?" The twins finished together, grinning, as the aforementioned boy blushed. Theirs seemed to be the only semi-good reaction in the entire room. Before Harry could even blink, Molly, Arthur, Kinsley, and even Ginny, along with all other order members had their wands pointing in Alyssa's face. Sensing danger she immediately started to cry, something she did only when exhausted in all ways.

Remus jumped in front of the father and daughter, "What do you think you're doing?!" he growled. Remus had only just met the girl, but through Moony he could sense that she was both family and pack and he knew instantly that he would die for her, as he would for Harry.

Shouts of, "What is it?", "Who is it?", "Whose is it?", "Why do you have that thing?" came from around the room. Harry stopped his attempts to calm Alyssa in favour of jumping to his feet at the accusations.

"Sit down! Now!" He roared, which had its desired effect of everyone's silence, except for the occasional sniffle from Alyssa who was still trying to calm down, "I'll explain in a moment, can't you see you're scaring her!" Even once everyone sat down again, he continued to send a death glare at all of them and no one could meet his eyes. Snape was impressed. He also managed to keep Alyssa's head to his shoulder, one hand on her back and the other gently stroking her head.

Hesitantly Molly broached the subject, much calmer than before, "Who is that dear?" she repeated her earlier question, a motherly look on her face, one Harry could tell meant she wanted to take Alyssa from him, causing him to tighten his hold on his little girl.

Harry found a chair and sat down, settling the emotionally exhausted Alyssa onto his lap. "This is Alyssa," He directed at Molly who mouthed the name, "She's a child, not an 'it'" he explained to Kingsley, also sending a full force glare, who rolled his eyes at the obvious answer, "She is mine," he said turning to Arthur and then turning away just as quickly when he saw the wide-eyed look everyone was giving him.

The final question thrown at him made his eyes turn hard, everyone shivered at the cold look in his eyes, "And as I said, this is a child, I have her with me because she is mine." He spoke coldly to Ginny as her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment at being put on the spot.

"But you can't have a kid!" Ron shouted in his 'Holier than thou' voice, "You're only fifteen. Who did you get pregnant while at school? She only looks to be three or four. You would have had her while at Hogwarts or over the summer! In our second year, we would have seen her when we came and got you!"

Harry's eyes turned dark once more, "She's eight-"

"Impossible! You can't have a kid when you're seven!" Yelled Hermione, glaring at Harry, assuming he was lying.

"Be quiet!" Harry yelled once more, frustration and anger colouring his tone, "She wasn't originally mine. Her name is Alyssa Lily Potter nee Dursley" Silence filled the room.

"She was Petunia's" commented Severus Snape who had been watching the story unfold from the shadows.

Harry nodded, "She was different from the Dursleys, only hours after she was born she was given to me by my uncle, he told me he didn't want her, but I could take care of her, she would be my responsibility and mine alone. He didn't even name her. Called her a thing." Harry sneered the word in discontent while looking at Ginny as she twisted in her seat from his glare.

"Why didn't you bring her here before now? Or leave her at an orphanage? It's obvious her parents didn't want her, why should you take care of her?" Ginny wondered aloud, not realizing the whole table had turned to stare at her.

"See daddy, told you the Dursley's don't want me. I told you." Alyssa breathed moving her face closer onto Harry's chest, seeking the comfort that only he could offer, attempting to cover up her tears by brushing her face along his shirt to get rid of their tracks. Harry rubbed her back and continued to glare at Ginny, who, by this time, was hoping the ground would swallow her so she didn't have to be on the receiving end of Harry's anger any longer.

"How did she come to take your name?" Arthur asked, still confused. Everyone else nodded their heads, wondering the same thing.

"This summer I gave her a blood adoption potion. She is mine, she always was, now it's just official."

Silence met his statement.

This is going to be a long night…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry sighed as he shifted Alyssa in his arms, her head lolling against his shoulder as she escaped from reality and into her own world of dreams. He wished he had the same luxury. "Harry dear, let me do it. I know what I'm doing, I have raised seven children." Harry turned to see Molly coming towards him, arms out to try and already trying to grab his sleeping Alyssa from him.

Turning to his side slightly to keep Alyssa away from her, he said, "It's fine Mrs Weasley, I've looked after Alyssa all of her life. I know what I'm doing. Although it would be great if you could help me with my trunk." Molly nodded curtly with a slightly annoyed look and with a flick of her wand had Harry's trunk floating in the air, travelling behind them as they climbed the many stairs to where Harry and Alyssa would be sleeping during their stay at Grimmauld Place.

Reaching a door on the second floor of the dark house, Harry nudged it open with his foot and stepped inside, Molly and his trunk following shortly behind him. Surveying the room Harry noticed the large queen sized bed near the middle of the overly large and Slytherin decorated room. Gently, Harry laid Alyssa on the silk green sheets and began taking her shoes off, careful not to jostle her too much with his movements.

Molly set his trunk by the foot of the bed and reached inside of it to take out a night dress for the young girl, frowning at the small size of it and mentally comparing it to what Ginny had worn as a toddler. She looked up when she heard a shoe dropping to the floor, only to watch closely as Harry took care of his young charge in a way that none of her sons had ever been able to care for their younger sister, looking at her as if she was his very reason for breathing, for existing.

"Here you go," she muttered quietly, as to not wake the sleeping girl. Harry took the pink star covered onesie from Molly with a grateful look and began the task of redressing his little one before settling her under the covers as Molly quietly left the two, still shocked by the way Harry cared for her. Harry sighed and brushed Alyssa's dirt covered hair from her equally dirty face, knowing that in the morning he would have to tackle the job of giving his little monster a bath. As Harry prepared for bed himself, his thoughts drifted back to the previous conversation that had occurred downstairs.

 _Flashback_

 _"You did what!" Hermione screeched in a rage of disbelief. "You can't do that without parental consent!"_ _Harry sighed and shifted towards the bushy-haired girl while still rubbing soothing circles on Alyssa's back._

 _"I adopted her legally in both worlds. They didn't fight me for her. They just signed the papers." Alyssa whimpered again._ _Everyone sat in shock, barely believing how awful her old parents could be._

 _"What will you do with her when school starts?" Snape asked, a contemplative look on his face, his voice unusually devoid of sarcasm._

 _Harry shrugged, "I'm taking her with me."_

 _"Harry…I don't think you can do that. " Arthur began hesitantly, "Maybe it would be best for her to go back to her mum and dad for-"_ _Arthur stopped abruptly at the glare which was thrown his way, however, what shocked the rest of the room was that the glare wasn't thrown by Harry, but rather by the small, angelic looking girl in his lap. Alyssa fussed in Harry's arms until he finally let her down and she angrily walked over to where Arthur sat. The rest of the room was silent, waiting to see what she would do. Harry smirked from behind his hand, unlike the others, he knew exactly what was coming._

 _"Excuse me, mister." She said in a sweet tone._

 _Arthur relaxed and knelt down to her level, "Yes dear?"_

 _"You said something that I didn't quite like." Alyssa continued her eyes conveying a much different message than that of her innocent smile, "You see, Harry is my daddy. He will always be my daddy and he won't be taking me back to the whale, the horse and the pig."_ _Arthur sat back as he saw the young girl get angrier as she continued to speak._

 _"And you sir are a...a big…" Alyssa struggled to come up with the proper word for what she was trying to get across, "Jerk! Yeah, a big jerk."_ _Now satisfied with her statement Alyssa happily skipped back over to Harry and struggled to get into his lap for his shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. Severus let out a loud chuckle at the young girl's antics and plucked the girl from the floor, lifting her into his own arms._

 _"You are never going to leave a dull moment are you?" The potions professor questioned, raising an eyebrow._ _Alyssa just grinned back happily, sending Harry into another fit of laughter that then travelled around the whole room._

 _"You have to have magic to be let into Hogwarts," Ginny stated, while Hermione nodded in agreement, annoyed with the laughter that went on around her, in what she saw as a very serious matter._

 _That sobered Harry up quickly, "Alyssa if you would."_ _Alyssa looked over at Harry from her spot in Severus's arms with excitement burning in her bright green eyes. Suddenly, those green eyes changed to maroon and back again, at the same time her strawberry blond hair grew to her ankles then retreated into her head until she was bald and then finally back to its normal length._

 _"I figure her power will expand to her other features sooner or later or maybe just stay as it is. Either way, she's a metamorphagus. She has magic, even before I blood adopted her, that just increased her power." He shot back to both Ginny and Hermione._

 _End Flashback_

Harry chuckled at the memory of Snape's face as Alyssa shortly fell asleep in his arms, blissfully unaware of the incredulous looks being sent her way. He ran his hand once more through Alyssa's hair and stood to slip into his pyjama trousers before sliding into the bed next to her and smiling as she reached out for him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Severus Snape sat at the worn kitchen table in Grimmauld Place looking over the Daily Prophet. With all that had happened the night before, Molly had insisted that he was to take up a guest room for the night. Though he adamantly refused in the beginning, Molly had soon switched tactics and expressed how disappointed the "Young Alyssa" would be, if he wasn't there in the morning...soon all of his arguments ceased.

What was it about the child that pulled at his heartstrings? Was it her angelic face? Her quick wit? Her eyes, those Avada green eyes that he had stared into so much as a child? Or perhaps, it was just the girl herself. A childish squeal resounded down the hall, coming towards the kitchen.

"Alyssa get back here!" Harry's voice was heard, his shout ringing out after the squeal.

"Harry-"

"A small,-"

"Wet,-"

"Child,-"

"Is running,-"

"Down the hall!" The twins yelled from their bedroom door on the second floor, before looking at each other in childish glee, "We'll get her!" They yelled taking off after her, Harry close behind.

"Noooo!" screamed Alyssa, as she slammed through the swinging kitchen door. Suddenly Severus found himself holding a soaking wet Alyssa.

"Sev'rus!" she whined, looking up at the man, her green eyes sparkling "Don't let them get me! I don't want a bath!" Severus shook his head at her antics before stepping into the hall, Alyssa held at arm's length as to not wet his robes with the water that drenched her hair.

"Sorry little one," he said in mock sadness, "but sadly I must turn you over to your father." The child began to squirm in his hold, but Severus held firm. In a few short steps, they reached the door where the water trail led. Opening the door with his foot, Severus looked up to see a ruffled and exasperated Harry Potter standing in front of the grinning twins.

"I believe this is yours?" Severus said trying to not chuckle as he handed her over. "You should keep a better watch on your child, Potter. "

Harry grumbled under his breath mumbling something about "snarky dungeon bats" and how his child would become a "snake in no time with how fast she slipped from his arms," yet his face held a small smile as he looked down at his daughter, the twins disappearing.

"Come on 'Lys," Harry said adjusting his grip on the giggling and squirming child, "faster we get you washed, faster we can go to Diagon Alley." Alyssa's eyes lit up with excitement, having been told bedtime stories of the magical shopping district for as long as she could remember, "Really?!"

Harry gave a Slytherin worthy smirk, "If," he paused and looked up at Snape, who recognized the ill-covered laughter Harry was trying desperately to hide, "If, Professor Snape will accompany us." Severus looked incredulously down at Harry, unsure of what he was up to. Of course, he wouldn't go to Diagon with a bunch of children, what did Harry mean to happen?

"Please Snape? Pleeeease!" Alyssa begged, wanting nothing more than to go to the magical alley. Severus prided himself on his ability to ignore the wants of a child, an ability he had gotten from years of dealing with adolescent dunderheads. Yet, when faced with the pleading look in Alyssa's eyes, he could only nod his head and smile as Alyssa waved to him as Harry carried her back to the bathroom, desperate to finish her bath and go to the magical shopping district.

Severus stepped out of the hallway and back into the kitchen, quietly shutting the door behind him, only to lean against it when he realized what he had agreed to. He let out a chuckle and shook his head. What was it about this child?

* * *

After her bath, Alyssa swung her arms merrily as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen and stepped inside. Molly, who had been cooking pancakes for her all those staying in the house, turned to greet her and stopped short. Severus turned in his seat to see why Molly had frozen and not spoken and could only stare as well.

"What?" Alyssa asked, self-consciously and began tugging at her clothes, "Do you not like it...Papa said it was ok…" Gone was the oversized shirt that Alyssa had worn the day before and in its place was a pale blue dress which came to her knees and some ankle-length black leggings. Her dirt covered face now sparkled and her equally dirty hair was back to its original strawberry blond, and its slightly messy state – given to her from the blood adoption potion – was tamed by a French braid which ran down to her mid back, a pale blue ribbon attached to the end. All in all, she was a gorgeous child, and Molly couldn't help but want her for her own.

"You look lovely dear," Molly assured, smiling at her and cupping her face with one hand. Alyssa blushed at the compliment, yet stood stunned at the unexpected contact, affection from anyone but Harry was uncommon, but not unwelcomed.

"Who did your hair?" Hermione asked quietly, thinking it was most likely Ginny, even though she knew that the ginger girl didn't like the small child who had claimed Harry's heart.

"Daddy Harry did it," she explained excitedly, "and the Gred and Forge made Dudley's shirt into this pretty dress, I want to learn how to do it too!" Severus smiled at her, getting a feeling of light happiness in his heart that he hadn't felt for many years, unexpectedly glad that she was happy, better dressed and cleaned up.

Ron let out a snort of laughter, "Harry? Doing hair? Now that's funny."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up," Harry muttered, arriving in the room with fresh clothes as well, "Her hair grows faster then mine does. It was either learn how to braid it or give an eight-year-old scissors. I could have used them because the Dursleys wouldn't have bothered with me but I didn't feel safe doing it." Ron quieted at Harry's comment; he might not like the fact that Harry had kept a secret from him, but even though he was still kind of annoyed about it he also knew that it wasn't fair to leave a kid in charge of a baby, no matter what.

"Do you like learning?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence in the kitchen. Alyssa shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on 'Lys," Harry started, nodding his head n thanks as Molly handed him two plates of pancakes, one smaller than the other, "If you weren't so Slytherin, you would certainly be a Ravenclaw." Severus stared in shock at how simple that sentence was to Harry, no judgment added, just a slightly teasing voice, James Potter would have cringed at the thought of his son in Slytherin, why was the Potter son so different? How had he not seen it before?

"Your kid's a Slytherin!" Ron shouted, shocked and upset. Harry just nodded her head and Alyssa beamed as if his assertion was praise.

"Yup, Alyssa stares at you with those wide green eyes and you instantly fall under her spell," Harry patted his girls head, "she gets anything she wants with one look. Just ask Snape." The room turned to look at the man in question who just glared at Harry, though it was easy to tell there was no real malice behind it.

"Mr Snape is taking us to Diagon Alley," Alyssa said, bouncing in her chair.

"After you eat all your breakfast." He said sternly, looking at her as she poked at her breakfast. Alyssa glanced at Harry to see him nod in agreement with his professor and, pouting, began to eat slowly, too excited to really taste any of the food.

"But she's a snake, why would you raise a snake?" Ron asked, still confused and outraged.

"Slyt…slythe…" Alyssa looked up at Harry for help.

"Slytherin, love," He said smiling.

"Yeah, they're the best! Papa said so." Alyssa said nodding her head. This made the room go quiet and Severus looked up at Harry to see his reaction to Alyssa announcement. Harry only nodded and sent Ron a look that said they'd talk later.

"So Diagon Alley?" Molly asked, pointing to the fireplace, upset at the revelation but, unlike her son, knew to keep quiet.

"Diagon Alley," Harry repeated, kissing Alyssa's forehead as she clapped excitedly.

* * *

The journey to Diagon Alley went easily, remembering his first experience with the floo system, Harry politely asked Severus to carry Alyssa through the trip. When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Severus put a line charm on Alyssa, a charm that witches and wizards use to keep their children near them in busy places, usually parents stopped using them when the child reached six but since Alyssa was the size of a four-year-old she could easily get lost in a large crowd.

"Can you make it so that charm works with two people?" Harry asked as Severus applied the second part of the charm to Harry after explaining its use, "That way she could walk with you if she wanted, she wouldn't like the Quidditch supply store, and I have to grab a new repair kit."

Severus nodded "Alyssa Lily Potter et vinculum to Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape," he said while waving his wand in a complicated motion.

"We're set to go whenever you want." He said when he was done. Alyssa began bouncing once more.

* * *

 **A/N- Hey just a little thing here. Google translate (as we know) isn't entirely reliable so I tried to be accurate but it might not be. Anyways, apparently et vinculum means and bond, but once again it may not be accurate. Please review. Thanks. :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


	7. Chapter 7

Alyssa was unsure of how to act in her new surroundings and because of this held tightly to Harry's trouser leg, even as her eyes swept the alley in wonder. Her actions greatly amused Severus though he didn't let it show on his face and, after watching Alyssa accidentally trip Harry for the fourth time, he took pity on the teen and scooped the smiling child into his arms. Harry looked up at Severus with thankful eyes even though his head was tilted in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked him and to the professors surprise there was no animosity, no demand in his voice, simply curiosity.

"I figured while you grab your school things Alyssa and I could go and get some ice cream," Severus drawled and Alyssa began bouncing on his hip in excitement, "and afterwards I can take her to the Magical Menagerie, after all, if she is going to be attending Hogwarts she will need a pet." Harry pondered his options but he knew his friends would demand more of an explanation about Alyssa, and it would be much easier to get it over with now than to wait until they got to the school.

"Ok, thanks." Harry nodded but held his hands out for Alyssa. Severus raised an eyebrow at the behaviour but still handed the excited child to her father.

"Now you behave, alright?" Harry commanded and continued to speak after Alyssa nodded, "Mind Professor Snape, we don't want him thinking I raised you to be a hooligan, do we?"

Alyssa rapidly shook her head in a way only children do and Severus was handed back the young blonde. Severus was once again confused by Harry's behaviour, believing that James Potter would have never given the same warning to his child had he been given the chance.

"We can meet you at Madam Malkin in an hour, she will need robes for Hogwarts. Plus they make some children's self-cleaning play clothes." He said as he shifted the girl more comfortably on his hip. Harry nodded his consent and after giving one last look to Alyssa allowed himself to be dragged along with his the others. Alyssa looked at Severus with wide, excited eyes which pulled at his heart-strings, how could she look so innocent after all she had been through? Though Severus didn't know the extent of the abuse her height and weight, as well as Harry's, made it painfully obvious that something sinister had gone on at Number Four Privet Drive.

* * *

Severus continued his thoughts as he walked towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour while Alyssa sat contently on his hip playing with his slight greasy hair and humming some random happy tune. It was only when they reached the Parlour that Alyssa began to squirm in Severus's arms excited at the prospect of a sweet treat that she had only received once before.

"What kind do you want sweetheart?" Severus asked as he set the child down, knowing that if the thought of ice cream didn't keep her at his side, then the charm he had cast on her would.

"Chocolate!" she squealed in delight as Severus tickled her sides lightly.

"Then chocolate you shall have," He stood up and placed his order one chocolate kids tub for Alyssa and one mint chocolate chip milkshake for himself. After receiving their orders Severus settled on the patio at a small table content to watch the small girl devour her ice cream.

* * *

 **-With Harry-**

Harry slowly began to search for his books at Flourish and Blotts, knowing that Hermione would soon explode with her inquisition. He sighed discreetly, rolling his eyes, "Go ahead, Hermione."

"How did you end up with a child…and why didn't you tell us!" Hermione asked, looking and feeling bothered by Harry's lack of trust and rule-breaking even if, technically, Harry hadn't done anything wrong. Ron nodded behind her, a similar expression on his face.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he thought of how to answer her question. He didn't really think about it as lying to them, but he knew they'd react badly and they had! The Dursley's and he himself had always drilled it into his head to never let anyone know that Alyssa existed, to never let the neighbours see him buy diapers or to see the two of them playing at the park. Her whole life Alyssa was kept secret and Harry just hadn't told them out of force of habit and knowing Hermione would be angry at the supposed rule-breaking and Ron would just follow her lead, while also being angry and jealous about it. Harry also knew that the Dursleys weren't the only reason he kept Alyssa a secret.

A small part of him feared if someone had found out about him raising a child they would take her away, and then they would both be alone. "I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react and according to last night I had a reason to worry!" Harry ended in a near shout, turning a few heads.

"Now that's not fair! We were confused and you've lied to us the whole time we've known each other! " Ron tried to reason.

"When we first met we were children ourselves! Children shouldn't be raising babies! I knew the pair of you would try to make me get rid of her! That's why I didn't tell you!" Harry said all his emotions coming forward for the first time, "I love that little girl and I wouldn't trade her for anything, but I didn't know what I was doing half the time! There's still a lot I don't know and the pair of you know even less then I do!"

Hermione and Ron stared at him and all Harry could do was sigh. "Look, you guys are my best friends. Alyssa is a whole other part of my life and I would do anything for her. I don't want to fight...so can you please just drop it?"

The other members of the golden trio shared a look and nodded, "Ok mate, we'll drop it..." Hermione paused for a second then said, "Fine."

And that was that, while all three were still unsure of what would happen when they got to Hogwarts Harry knew in his heart that things would never be the same, he just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

* * *

 **-Back with Alyssa-**

Severus was puzzled as he stared in slightly fearful awe at Alyssa, slowly taking in her full appearance. How could something so small make such a huge mess? Alyssa was covered almost head to toe in chocolate ice cream, so much in fact that Severus wasn't sure how much had actually gotten into her mouth, but by her bouncing and squirming as Severus tried to clean her up, it was obvious the small girl was on a sugar high, possibly the first in her life.

"Sit still sweet girl, I have to clean you up if you want to go see the kitties." Severus felt his lips slip into a slight smirk as all of Alyssa's movements ceased, he had learned as Alyssa ate her ice cream that the girl had a soft spot for cats and would constantly care for Ms Figgs felines that wandered out of the house.

"Good girl," Severus praised as he lifted Alyssa onto his shoulders and began to walk to the pet store, careful not to bounce Alyssa around too much.

"Uncle Sev!" a voice yelled from behind the duo. Severus spun around towards the voice and prepared for the onslaught of questions his godson would throw his way. However, what came out of Draco Malfoys mouth was nothing that Severus could have imagined.

"Uncle Sev…" Draco started cautiously, "why is there ice cream in your hair?"


End file.
